Underneath the Badge and the Uniform mini series
by deathwinged
Summary: Mini series of the lives of Sam and Andy. Contains spoilers as well some AU. First Chapter titled Trigger.
1. Trigger

**Underneath the Badge and the Uniform Mini series: Trigger**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: 5 part mini-series. Each part can be read on their own, no need to read in a particular order.

A/N 2: Set sometime in the future as well as little AU tidbits.

A/N 3: Spoilers from previous episodes, if any.

* * *

The sun was shining bright and a light breeze filled the air. It was the perfect day.

Andy woke up with a smile on her face, exciting on what the day would bring her. Jumping out of bed she headed for a quick shower to start off her day.

"Morning."

"Morning McNally." He said entering the apartment.

"Back to formalities?"

"I always liked calling you McNally." He winked pulling her into his arms.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back kissing her.

"What did you want to do today?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"I was planning on just hanging out here today." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. There's not much to do besides watch T.V."

"We can rent movies or something."

"You really want to stay in today?"

"Yeah. I'll cook dinner tonight we'll hangout on the balcony."

"I am loving this plan. What's for dinner?"

"What would you like?"

"What's your specialty?"

"You can pick between, barbeque chicken, steak, macaroni and cheese, or chili."

"So many to choose from." she said as she sat down next to Sam on the couch throwing her legs over his lap. "How about chicken and some mac and cheese?"

"You got it. If I'm doing dinner, you have breakfast and lunch."

"Oh that's easy, breakfast you can take your pick between various cereals or bagels, and for lunch we can go out somewhere then we can shop for dinner." She smiled.

"Deal." He smiled.

* * *

"What if someone sees us?" she asked stepping out of his truck.

"Then we play it cool. It's a nice Saturday and we're two friends enjoying each others company."

"I can't wait until training is over."

"Me either. Now come on we have dinner to buy and movies to rent." He says grabbing a cart.

Making their way down every aisle they grabbed what was needed for dinner, with the exception of a few bare essentials here and there.

"Alright I'm going to get the chicken, do you want to grab the pasta shells?"

"Sure." She answered walking over to the next aisle.

Walking over to the meat section Sam smiled at the thought of making dinner for Andy. Though they've been secretly dating for a few weeks now, they had always gone out to eat or ordered take out. This was the first meal he'd be making from scratch and he was going to make sure that it was would go off without a hitch. Grabbing what he thought was the perfect chicken he went off to find his Andy.

Looking down the pasta aisle Sam saw that Andy was not there. His first instinct was that she picked out the pasta quickly and most likely headed to the beer section. Making his way over there he could see that that's where she had indeed gone, but she was not alone, there was some guy talking to her. This man had started a conversation with Andy and Sam was going to find out what about. Pushing the cart over to where they were, he had 'accidentally' bumped into the man before him.

"Oh hey sorry about that, cart got a way from me." Sam grinned.

"It's cool man." The man answered.

Sam walked over to Andy. "Did you get the pasta babe?"

Andy couldn't help but giggle. "Yes I did." She said handing the box over to him. "I thought beer would be nice with dinner." She smiled.

"Sorry man I didn't know she was taken." He said shyly. "It was nice talking to you." He said walking away.

"Babe? You have never called me babe before." She laughed out loud.

"Yeah well…" he said looking at the different kinds of beers.

"Was my Sam-Sam jealous?" she asked grabbing his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sam Swarek does not get jealous."

"Right and the cart just bumped into him by accident."

"It's very unstable."

Andy shook her head. "You are a funny one. So what beer are we going for?"

"Sierra Nevada, it'll go perfect."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, we're done. Would you like anything else?"

"Ice cream. We need ice cream."

* * *

"That was amazing." She said as she leaned back in her chair, stuffed.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled.

"I loved it. It was so good. I never thought you'd be a good cook."

"I hide my talents well." He laughed.

"I can't move, I feel like its Thanksgiving, I just want to go to sleep."

"You stay here. I'll put everything away really quick."

"No I'll put it away, it's the least I can do."

"Don't worry about it. I'll grab some more beers when I come back."

"Thank you." She smiled pulling him down for a kiss as he walked behind her.

Putting the leftovers in the fridge and letting the dishes soak in the sink he grabbed a few more beers. As he was about to head back out to the balcony he couldn't help but glance back at the jar that held his name in it. He had been there when Andy removed the jar, it was the same night they had talked about everything, as well as the night that they had shared their 2nd real kiss, the first one being the night of the black out. Smiling once again and beers in hand, it felt nice being off the ice.

* * *

Enjoying the warm night and the view of the city they two continued their night out on the balcony. Now sitting next to each other, Andy laid her head in Sam's lap, holding each other's hand.

"So when did you know that you wanted to date me?" she asked.

"More questions?" he groaned.

"Don't be a party pooper. Come on, you know you want to answer it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I'll answer the same question too. Please?" she said pouting.

"Fine. Put that bottom lip away."

"Yay! So when was it?"

"When you tackled me to the ground."

"That's when you knew?" Andy laughed.

"Yeah. No women has ever tackled me before, especially not some as beautiful as you."

"That was sweet. Wow when I tackled you."

"Yup. Then from there, I liked everything about you."

"Aw!" she said puckering her lips which he gladly met.

"Your turn."

"Seeing you back in uniform I was done for."

"You like a man in a uniform huh." He grinned.

"I liked up in uniform, but when you were by yourself with Anton, walking down those stairs and seeing you alone, that moment I knew that there was something more. Seeing you there, I didn't want you to lose you. I didn't want to be alone."

"You're not alone now and you won't be for a while" he said squeezing her hand.

* * *

Feedback greatly appreciated!

I have a few ideas in mind for the other parts, but if you guys have any feel free to shoot them over, maybe I'll write about some of them!


	2. Sights

**Underneath the Badge and the Uniform Mini series: Sights**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: 5 part mini-series. Each part can be read on their own, no need to read in a particular order.

A/N 2: Set sometime in the future as well as little AU tidbits.

A/N 3: Spoilers from previous episodes, if any.

* * *

"Alright you already know my cell number and Jerry's. We're only going to dinner so we shouldn't be back too late."

"Don't worry about it. Leo and I are going to have a great time, aren't we Leo?" Andy asked looking at the little boy sitting on the couch already with the remote in hand.

"Yeah!" he smiled.

"You and Jerry have fun."

"See Traci, she has everything under control." Jerry smiled as he was sitting next to Leo.

"Okay okay, let's go then. Be good Leo."

"I will mommy." He said kissing his mother good bye.

"You two kids don't cause any trouble now." Andy smiled.

"Where's Sam?" Jerry asked.

"He's on his way."

"Now you two kids don't cause any trouble." Jerry winked, smiling.

"Funny." She laughed.

"Bye Jerry." Leo said.

"Bye buddy, we'll see you in a few hours." He smiled as he and Traci left the apartment.

"Alright Leo, it's just me you and Sam tonight. What do you want to do?"

"Ummm…" he said as he crossed his arms poking his chin with his index finger. Andy laughed at the little boy in his thinking stance.

"Can we go to the arcade?"

"You bet we can." Sam answered entering the apartment.

"Sam!" Leo yelled as he ran over to Sam and hugged his legs.

"I see the two of you have already met." Andy smiled.

"Oh we go way back." He smiled. "I went by Jerry's place a few weeks ago and this little guy and Traci were leaving when I got there. Where are those two anyway?"

"They went out to dinner. Traci asked if I would watch him for a few hours."

"Nice. So we're going to the arcade?"

"Yeah! Please Andy?" the little boy asked tugging on her shirt.

"Of course we can. But first we need to feed your belly."

"We can eat there, my treat." Sam offered.

"You don't have to. We have plenty of food here."

"It's alright, I want to."

"Okay, Leo go get your jacket and then we can go."

"Yay!" he screamed running to find his jacket.

* * *

"What are we hungry for?" Sam asked.

"Ice cream!" Leo suggested.

"You can have that after Leo we need to put some solids in there first."

"Ok. Pizza!"

"Pizza we can do. Go find a booth and I'll go order."

"Okay, come on Leo." She said taking his hand and finding a place to sit.

Starting conversation with Leo she asked how school was and what games he wanted to play after they ate.

"I want to play ski ball, and basketball, and race car."

"We can do all of that and more." Andy smiled.

"Anyone hungry?" said Sam come back with pizza and a pitcher of soda. Placing it down on the table he took a seat in the booth across from Andy and Leo. They proceeded to eat and filled the air with laughter with everything that Leo came up with.

"There's mini golf and go-carts outside if you guys want to do that."

"I want to drive!"

"I don't know if you're tall enough yet Leo."

"They probably have the double cars, we can check and you can drive with one of us."

"Do you want to do that Leo?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay but you have to finish your pizza first."

"K." he said chopping away.

Sam couldn't help but smile at Andy. He had never seen her really interacted kids, minus kids she had helped on the job. He watched as she interacted with Leo and he loved every minute of it. She was doing great with Leo he knew that she would make a great mother one day.

"All done." Leo said with cheeks full of pizza.

"Slow down there buddy. Drink some soda before you choke." Sam said refilling his cup.

* * *

After a round of mini golf and a few on the go-cart track, they headed back inside to play come games. They of course played the all the games that Leo wanted to play, and got some prizes as well.

"Alright McNally, it's down to you and I."

"In what?"

"Time Crisis."

"You do know I was the first one to pass my reevaluation right."

"Yes, but this is a shooting game. You may not be good at it."

"We'll see. Leo, who do you think is going to be the last one standing?"

Making his thinking face again he decided. "Andy." He laughed.

"What? Leo you're supposed to pick me." Sam joked.

"Ha! He knows what he's talking about." Andy smiled giving Leo a high five.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see about that. Here Leo you can stand on this chair between us, don't go wandering off."

"K."

* * *

"Leo I think Sam needs a hug."

"He does?"

"Yeah he does." She laughed. Leo proceeded to jump on Sam's back as he was tying his shoe when they arrived back at Andy's.

"Hey what's going on? Is there a monkey on my back?" he asked carrying him on his back.

"Andy said you needed a hug." He laughed.

"Thanks buddy. Why does Andy think that?"

"Cause you lost." He smiled.

"I did not tell him to say that." She laughed hysterically.

"Those guns were not calibrated." He defended.

"It was a video game."

"You can calibrate games. That must have been out dated."

"Whatever you say." She smiled opening the door to her apartment. "Alright Leo, shoes off and brush your teeth before your mom gets here."

"K." he said detaching himself from Sam and bouncing off into the apartment.

"I'm glad that you won though. If it had been anyone else I would have demanded a rematch." He grinned taking her into his arms.

"Thank you for coming tonight." She said feeling relaxed in his arms.

"You're welcome. It was fun. He's a great kid."

"He is." Looking into his eyes she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

Gladly returning the kiss he smiled, "You must be exhausted."

"Just a little, Traci should be back soon though."

Walking back into the kitchen Leo called out for Andy, "Andy I can't reach the sink."

"Let me grab a chair for you." She said walking back into the bathroom with him.

* * *

Making himself at him, Sam opened the balcony sliding door, letting some fresh air in. Taking a seat on the couch he flipped the channels for something good.

"Sam!" Leo screamed running up and jumping on him.

"Teeth cleaned?"

"Yup." Leo smiled.

"Look at those pearly whites."

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"I don't know if there are any on right now but you can search for them." He said handing him the remote.

"Traci just called they'll be here in an hour."

"Cool." He smiled. Andy took a seat on the other end of the couch, with Leo in the middle. Not even 20 minutes on the couch Leo was sound asleep. Andy insisted that Sam carry him to her bedroom so he'd have peace and quiet until Traci came to pick him up. After carrying him and placing him on the bed he went back into the living room and cuddled up with Andy on the couch.

"You're really good with kids." Andy complimented.

"Thanks. It helps having a niece and nephew."

"How old are they?"

"Rachel is 10 and Jackson is 8."

"They must be really cute if they have you for an uncle." She smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself." Commenting on her parenting skills.

"Thanks. I surprise myself, being an only child and all."

"You do a great job with Leo. You'll make a great mom one day."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Soon there was a light knock at the door.

"That must be Traci." Andy said getting up from the couch to open the door.

"Hey. How was dinner?" she asked letting them in.

"It was good. How was Leo?"

"Perfect as always, he's asleep in my bedroom."

"I'll go get him." Said Jerry.

"Did he beat you up this time?" Traci asked.

"No not this time." Sam smiled?"

"Leo beat you up?" Andy questioned.

"I had Leo tackle him the day Sam came by." Jerry laughed as he walked out with a sleeping Leo.

"Getting tackled must be your specialty." Andy laughed.

"I better get this guy to bed. Thanks again." Traci said hugging Andy.

"Any time." She smiled.

"Night guys." Jerry said walking out the door.

"Night." They both said as Andy closed and locked the door.

* * *

"I'll be right back." Sam said as he excused himself to the bathroom.

Andy then found herself out on the balcony enjoying the warm summer night. Walking back out Sam headed to the kitchen.

"Andy do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm good, thanks."

Grabbing a beer and making his way to join Andy, he stood at the doorway watching her. She had been leaning on the rail, looking out over the city, her hair tied up, with a light wind blowing her fallen strands. She had never looked more beautiful. Quietly making his way outside, he sat down and continued taking in her beauty.

"What are you staring at mister?" she asked turning to face him.

"Just you." He smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

Smiling he said, "Just how much I love you."

"Can you repeat what you just said?" she asked not expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

"I love you."

Andy wanted to cry, Sam Swarek had just said that he loved her. Those were the words she was not expecting. Smiling she walked over to Sam and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

If you guys have any ideas that you'd like to see feel free to let me know!


	3. Reload

**Underneath the Badge and the Uniform Mini series: Reload**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: 5 part mini-series. Each part can be read on their own, no need to read in a particular order.

A/N 2: Set sometime in the future as well as little AU tidbits.

A/N 3: Spoilers from previous episodes, if any.

* * *

In anticipation for tonight's finale here is the next part. I'll be out of town for the weekend so writing will be put on hold until next week! If you guys have any ideas that you'd like to see send them over!

* * *

Time was flying by for the police officers at Division 15. Rookie training had been long and over with, and Sam and Andy had fully disclosed their relationship to their superiors as well as their close friends. They had been together now for a year and things were going great. For the sake of their careers as well as their pride, though they were officially together for the whole world to see, when it came to work it wasn't all lovey dovey. On duty they were police officers, putting on that uniform and badge meant business, there was no time for games.

It was hard not being partnered up anymore but that was just something they had to deal with. Sam patrolled alone and Andy had become partners with Traci. Of course they were worried about each other but that was part of the job. After getting debriefed they were able to get some small talk in.

"Be careful today." He says.

"I always am." She smiled.

"Swarek, my office before you leave." Best yelled out.

"Yes sir." He replied. "I better go see what he wants. I'll see you later."

"Alright, be safe." She says as he smiles at her.

"You ready Andy?" Traci asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"How are things with you and Sam?" Traci asked and they patrolled the streets.

"They're good. Better than expected." She smiled.

"You guys moving in together or what?"

"We've talked about it. I don't know Trace, that means it's for real for real."

"Well it is right? You guys are serious?"

"Yeah we are. We love each other, no doubt about that."

"But…"

"But, I've never lived with anyone before. What if we move in and then all of a sudden he decides he wants out?"

"He's not going to do that. Besides you two practically live together already. Half of your stuff is at his place and vice versa, might as well have it all in one place."

"Well where would we live? My place isn't big enough for the both of us and I don't think he wants to live at his place."

"Why not?'

"I don't know, he gave me a reason but I can't remember what it was."

"See you guys can both find a place you both like since you hate what you have now."

"Maybe."

"You know you want to live with him."

"I do." She smiled.

"Get a two bedroom."

"Why two?"

"So then it can be used as a nursery later. My god child is going to need a room."

Andy laughed. "Whoa jumping the gun there aren't we?"

"Come on, you guys are totally on the path of getting married and having babies."

"In the future yeah, not any time soon." She hoped.

"Okay babies can be held off for later, but marriage…"

"I could see myself marrying him. He's not too bad." She smiled.

"Andy Swarek. Doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, that's even if in it's his cards."

"Start dropping hints."

"Yeah right, I don't want to scare him off, besides we may not even be ready for that yet."

"Mhmm." Traci grinned. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked knowing that both Andy and Sam had the day off.

"Sam wants to go to the shooting range."

"Not getting enough action on the streets?" she laughed.

"We haven't been in a few weeks. He just got a new handgun and wants to break it in."

"Nice. You guys should come to the Penny afterwards. The rest of us are on shift."

"I'll see what's up when we're done at the range."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Andy you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." She replied walking down the stairs in her favorite pair of jeans, a white shirt, sunglasses, and her hair tied up. "You better put sun block on it's going to be hot and sunny over there."

"I'll put some on when we get there." He said looking at her natural beauty.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, guns are unloaded, ammo in the ammo box, water, and power bars, we're good."

"Let's get this show on the road." She said kissing him then hoping into the truck.

The day was spent at an open shooting range over in the mountains. Luckily there weren't a lot of people and they were able to get Sam's favorite spot to themselves. The whole area was open to handguns, as well as long and short range firearms. They spent the first couple of hours shooting handguns and breaking in Sam's new Glock pistol. They then moved over to using the shot gun and a few assault rifles.

* * *

"You know when we live together you're going to have to buy a safe for all your guns."

"Did we secretly move in together without me knowing?" he smiled.

"In the future I mean, you'll have to buy a safe."

"That might be sooner than you think." He grinned. "Come on let's shoot the targets up in the mountains."

Setting up the sniper rifle, Andy had unloaded the other firearms and putting them back into their cases.

"Alright we're good to go. You can go first. We'll start with the bottom targets and work our way up."

"Gotcha."

Level by level Andy was hitting the targets. She always did have a sharp eye.

"Nice one babe." He said after taking a drink of water. "Okay do you see that blue flag all the way at the top?"

Sitting up from her position she looked up to see where he was pointing.

"Yeah almost to the peak."

"There's a target right next to that flag, see if you can get it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you get it you'll get a prize."

"Oh I like prizes." She laughed. Adjusting the scope, she looked down the site looking for the target. After a few minutes of searching for the target she stopped as it was in her sites.

"What the…" she whispered still looking into the scope. The target she had found was not the metal plate that would normally be there. Instead it was a piece of cardboard with writing on it. Moving the scope Andy ready the words, 'Will You Marry Me?', and two boxes with yes or no written above them. "Sam…" she said looking up from her position. She found him with a smile that she loved so much it gave her goose bumps. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But you have to shoot your target first. If that was a suspect you wouldn't just let them get away." He said smiling, but also nervous not knowing what her answer would be.

With tears in her eyes she looked back at the target, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. Collecting herself, she removed herself from her position as Sam took over to check her target. Sam too, taking a deep breath looked down the sight. Andy had shot through the yes box. With a sigh of relief he stood up and took a crying Andy in his arms.

"That target wasn't so bad was it?" he joked as she continued to cry onto his shirt.

"Was that for real?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"Yes it was for real." He said pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket and bending down on one knee. "I know you already shot your answer but, Andy McNally, will you marry me?" he asked again revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She cried as he put the ring on her finger.

Standing up, he wiped away her happy tears and kissed his fiancé.

"I guess that means we're moving in together." She laughed.

"I guess so." He said as he was hugging her, never wanting to let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're getting married."

"That we are."

"Oh my god we're getting married." She screamed this time.

"Let's go to the Penny and celebrate." He suggested.

"Alright. I can't wait to show Traci."

* * *

"Excuse me everyone!" Sam yelled as he opened the door to the Penny. Everyone went quiet and turned to see what was going on. "Can I get a round of shots on me, McNally said yes!" A round of congrats and screaming filled the bar. Officers flooded to the newly engaged couple with hugs and excitement.

"Congratulations!" Traci said engulfing her friend into a hug.

"Thank you! I was not expecting it at all." She said looking at her ring finger. Andy then proceeded to tell everyone how he proposed. Followed by that were the typical 'when are you getting married' questions, all of which they didn't not have an answer to yet, so they solved it with more drinks.

Having been a long, eventful day, and tried from being in the sun, they couple headed home.

"Now that we're engaged we should probably be looking for a new place to live. Because we're living in two separate homes, that's not very homey."

"When would you like to start?" Sam asked as they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"Oh you know, whenever, maybe tomorrow." She grinned as they entered the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom. Tossing her onto the bed, Sam caught her lips for another kiss.

"It's funny, just the other day Traci was talking about how we were down the road to get married and have babies."

"Looks that way." He smiled.

"This might be the alcohol talking, but if we have babies they might mistake you for Buzz Lightyear." She laughed.

"Buzz Lightyear?"

"Yeah. You have the high cheek bones and the strong chin. I always thought you kind of looked like him since he's so confident and cute."

"So I'm cute like a Disney character?"

"Yes, in a complete good way." She smiled.

"Yeah well you look like Barbie's best friend."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do. Like Barbie's older much sexier best friend." He smiled. "And in conclusion we decided that we look like toys." He laughed.

"All in good fun." She replied. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." He answered.

"Kiss me Buzz." She laughed.

Sam laughed at her comment then bent down and kissed the only woman he'd be kissing forever, his future wife.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Have ideas? Shoot them over!


	4. 1018

**Underneath the Badge and the Uniform Mini series: 10-18**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: 5 part mini-series. Each part can be read on their own, no need to read in a particular order.

A/N 2: Set sometime in the future as well as little AU tidbits.

A/N 3: Spoilers from previous episodes, if any.

* * *

With anticipation of the season finale I wrote out this baby. The Andy/Sam scenes were simply amazing!

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Maybe you should sit down." she said gently grabbing her arm.

"No. I do not want to sit down." She said brushing away the gesture.

"Andy." Jerry said walking up to the officers.

"Where is he Jerry?" she asked again.

"He's in surgery."

"Oh god." Taking a deep breathe she wiped the tears that had fallen. "What happened? Is he…"

"He's fine. It was a through and through. They got him the shoulder. He's going to be okay. He's a little banged up but he's good." He said trying to calm her down.

"I just…Its never gets easier ya know."

"Yeah, I know. He should be out of surgery soon. I'm going to let everyone else know."

"Thanks Jerry."

Nodding at Andy, he left Traci to continue comforting her friend.

"See Sam's going to be fine."

"Yeah. Hearing it over the radio, not knowing who it was at first scared the shit out of me. And now here I am." She cried.

"It's alright Andy, let it out."

"He was right, this job never gets easier." Reaching under her uniform she took out the chain she had been wearing and held the rings in her hand.

* * *

"_Alright let's go Sam."_

"_Hey come on, do we really have to do this?"_

"_Not my rules man." Jerry winked._

"_Andy?"_

"_Rules are rules."_

"_Come on, when were you one to play by the rules?" he said looking at her._

"_It's not my fault it's tradition." She laughed. "It's for one night, I'm sure you can handle one night without me."_

"_I knew we should have gone to Vegas."_

"_Okay enough chit chat. Sam we will see you tomorrow." Traci smiled pushing the boys out the door._

"_I'm going I'm going, can I at least say bye first?"_

"_Fine."_

_Walking over to Andy, Sam kissed her sweetly. "Tomorrow's the big day, you excited?"_

"_I never though this day would come." She smiled._

"_We can still make a run for it and head to Vegas."_

"_That would be quicker, but I've been waiting a long time for this."_

"_I know. I wouldn't let you anyway." He said smiling._

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you?"_

"_Enough to marry me." Sam laughed._

"_Times up. Jerry get your boy."_

"_Alright alright, come on Sam there's a bottle of Jack with your name on it."_

"_Do not even think about getting him super wasted that he doesn't show up." Andy said looking at Jerry very sternly._

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Have fun, be careful."_

"_You know me." He smiled kissing her. "Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_

* * *

_

"Officer McNally?" the doctor called out.

"Yes. I'm officer McNally. Is my husband okay?"

"Surgery went perfectly. As I told the detective it was a through and through, no permanent damage. He'll have to keep his arm in a sling for a couple of weeks, and then he'll have to come in for physical therapy. He does have some bruising on his face but those should heal quickly."

"Can I see him?"

"He's being brought up as we speak. He woke up after surgery fully aware of what happened and where he is. He was in pain though so we gave him something for that. He should be up again in a few hours."

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll have the nurse come get you when he's been settled in."

As the doctor walked away Andy sighed in relief. Even though this situation was not new, in a way they always were. Not knowing what kind of incident it was, they've been in this spot before and there was no way to getting used to it.

* * *

"_So how does it feel to be Mrs. Swarek?" he asked as they shared their first dance as husband and wife._

"_It feels really good." She smiled looking into his eyes._

"_I know I say this everyday but you look amazingly beautiful tonight."_

"_You're looking pretty good too."_

_With Sam dressed up in a tux and Andy in her wedding dress, they were a perfect match. Just like the night they went on their first undercover assignment together. Both in similar clothing, with Sam's arm around her waist, both looking at the full length mirror, they were a match made in heaven._

"_Do you remember our first time going undercover?" she asked as he held her close, both swaying to the music._

"_How could I forget, you were so scared." He smiled._

"_Besides that, I loved pretending with you." She said smiling thinking about the small kiss they had shared that night._

"_Now we don't have to." Sam smiled._

"_Were you scared?"_

"_No. You?"_

"_Yeah. I was scared what was going to happen to you."_

"_If I have you, nothing can happen to me." He said pulling her closer as Andy rested her head on his shoulder. Just as the song ended everyone had started to tap on their glasses and whatever utensils were around them._

"_The crowd knows what they want." He laughed._

"_So do I." she said finding his lips with hers._

_

* * *

_

"Officer McNally you may see your husband now." The nurse said as she walked into the waiting room.

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No you can head home. I'm going to wait until he wakes up."

"Okay. Best wanted me to tell you that he got someone to cover your shift tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"I'll come by tomorrow morning before shift and bring you a change of clothes."

"Thanks Traci." Andy smiled hugging her.

After Traci and a few of the other officers had left, Andy headed to Sam's room. Entering, the only light on had been the one above his bed. Still with the rings in her hand, she pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Taking a glance over, his left arm was in a sling, a cut above his right eye, and a couple of bruises. Though she had seen worse, this view still hurt her. Standing up she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, thanking God that he was alright.

* * *

"_So what do you want to do after we check in?" Sam asked as they were being driven to their hotel._

_Taking in the sites around her, she smiled, "A nice pint of Guinness."_

"_That's my girl. I knew I married you for a reason." He smiled leaning in kissing her neck._

_Mr. and Mrs. Swarek decided to honeymoon in Ireland. After a long debate they were finally agreed that Ireland would be the place. It had beautiful scenery and it was far from the city. The two had wanted to relax and enjoy each others company before they had to sadly go back to being police officers. They arranged to spend 3 weeks there and enjoyed every bit of it._

"_I know we just got here, but I already know I'm not going to want to leave at the end."_

"_Maybe if you're good, we'll come back."_

"_Maybe if I'm good." She laughed. "That's if I want to be good." She said kissing the grin off his face._

_

* * *

_

"You here to arrest me officer?"

Andy looked up from exiting the bathroom to find a now awaken Sam.

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" she asked after she had kissed his forehead in relief.

"Shoulder hurts, but I can take it. How are you?" he asked with worried eyes.

"Better now that you're okay."

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said taking her hand in his.

"I know. Part of the job right."

"Right." He tried smiling, but his face was hurting.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No. I want to spend my time with you."

Andy smiled at him, always the charmer in any situation. "Well they said it was a through and through and that you'll just have to go to physical therapy."

"That's good."

"It could have been worse." She said not looking at him.

"But it wasn't. Everything is fine." He said reaching out and lifting her chin.

"It's a good thing I got those chains." See that Andy has hers showing.

"Yeah, very good thing." She said reaching into her pocket taking out another chain with a silver band hanging from it. "If you had it on they would have had to cut it off since your hand was swollen."

* * *

"_Andy?" Sam called out entering the house._

"_Kitchen!"_

"_Hey babe." He smiled walking up behind her._

"_Hi." She replied. "Where'd you go?"_

"_I had to pick something up."_

"_Present?"_

"_Kind of."_

"_Give it here." She said sticking her hand out._

"_So demanding." He grinned. "I like it." He laughed placing a small box in her hand._

_Not sure of what it could be she slowly opened the box. "It's a chain?" She questioned not knowing what it was for._

"_It's for your rings when you're on duty. I don't want them to get damage when you're on the call or someone see them and use it against you."_

"_You're so thoughtful." She said kissing him._

"_I try." He smirked. "So no matter where I am," he said pulling out his chain from under his uniform, "I'll always have you near my heart." He smiled as he showed her his ring._

_

* * *

_

"Have you gone home since you've got here?"

"No I came straight from shift."

"Why don't you go home, get some rest?"

"No I'm going to stay here with you. Traci said she'd come by tomorrow with a change of clothes. I'm going to go get the doctor." She said as she saw him wince in pain.

"Yeah that's a good idea. My shoulder is really starting to hurt now."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She said kissing his forehead before she left.

"McNally." He called out.

Smiling at the name, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Looking for ideas for the last part! Shoot them over!


	5. 104

**Underneath the Badge and the Uniform Mini series: 10-4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: 5 part mini-series. Each part can be read on their own, no need to read in a particular order.

A/N 2: Set sometime in the future as well as little AU tidbits.

A/N 3: Spoilers from previous episodes, if any.

* * *

**Here is the last part to my mini-series. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! I really appreciate it. I have an idea for another fic, it'll take place during Takedown and possibly scenarios after that. Not sure if it'll be multiple chapters but we'll see, I have the ideas rolling so that's a start.**

* * *

"Nash have you talked to McNally? She hasn't been answering my calls."

"I talked to her about an hour ago. She took a nap then ran some errands."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Okay thanks." He smiled walking away. It had been a long day for Sam. His shift was uneventful and was spent mostly just patrolling around the city. After his shift had ended he headed straight home, not in the mood to have a drink at the Penny.

* * *

"McNally!" he yelled entering their home. After getting engaged the two had found a nice house to call home. They had talked about getting a townhouse or a bigger apartment, but after much debate they settled on a cozy house and moved in. Walking throughout the house he searched for Andy seeing as she had not answered when he called out. Heading upstairs, he went straight for their bedroom.

"Andy?" he asked again. Seeing the bathroom door slightly ajar and the light on, he knocked then poked his head through. Andy had been sitting against the bathroom with her head in her hands.

"Andy? You okay?" he asked entering the bathroom. Looking up at Sam, he could tell that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he said as he knelt in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong." She said as she wiped the last tears away.

"I don't believe that. You haven't been answering my calls or texts, something's up. How am I supposed to help you if you don't talk to me?"

Feeling exhausted as well as defeated she looked up at Sam and slightly smiled. "Really, nothing is wrong. I just had to cry for a couple of hours."

"Why did you have to cry?"

Taking a deep breath she leaned over and handed him what she had been staring at for the past couple of hours. Not sure of what was going on, Sam looked down at a pregnancy test. With his brow scrunched together he didn't know how to take the news.

"I don't know what to say."

"Me either, but I guess congratulations is in order. You're going to be a dad."

Looking back up at her, "This is good news right? Those are tears of joy?"

"They're both." She said.

"What's going through your head Andy? We're going to have a baby. You want this don't you?" he asked concerned for her.

"I do. I didn't answer your calls because I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold it in, I wanted to surprise you."

"But…"

"But, then I started thinking about what kind of mother I'd be. I don't exactly have the perfect family. My mom left, and my dad, well you know."

"No one has the perfect family. Your mom may have left but look how you turned out. You became an amazing woman, police officer, wife, and now a mother. As for your dad, he may not have been father of the year, but he did the best he could given the situation. He's better off now than he was a few years ago."

Tommy McNally had stuck to his guns and attended AA meetings on a regular basis and cleaned up. With that action alone, Andy and her father were able to work out their issues and become a real family again.

"I don't want to raise them how I was. I don't want to end up leaving like my mom."

"I don't think you'll let yourself get to that point. You're different than your parents. For as long as of known you, you've been your own person and not someone you're expected to be. You can do this Andy, I believe in you." He said brushing away her tears. "You're not the only one that wonders if they'll be a good parent. We're on the same boat."

"He or she will be lucky to have you as their dad." She smiled.

"Just remember that you're not in this alone. You have me, your dad, and everyone else."

"I know. Thank you."

"Now can we get up from this floor and celebrate our big news?"

"Yes we can." She said as Sam pulled her up and into a hug.

"We're having a baby." Sam smiled kissing her cheek.

"In 9 months there will be a baby Swarek running around here."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Chris will you pick something already?"

"What color should I get? They don't know what it is yet."

"Go with yellow or green. Those are your only other options anyway."

"Okay so the yellow bear or the green bear?" he asked holding up the two.

"Flip a coin. Unless you want to wait until later to get something."

"I'll get the green, green is a nice color." Chris smiled walking over to the cashier.

Today was the day that baby Swarek decided to make its appearance. Everyone had gone to the hospital to meet the new addition and now waiting patiently to find out if it was a boy or a girl.

* * *

"_Sam!"_

"_What?" he yelled from the garage._

"_I need you now!"_

_Grabbing the dirty rag Sam headed back into the house. "What's wrong?" he asked wiping his hands from the dirt and oil that covered his hands._

"_Oh you know, my water just broke, so I thought I'd ask you to clean it up."_

"_Funny." He smiled as he turned to head back into the garage. "Wait what?"_

"_Baby wants out now, we need to go to the hospital."_

"_Holy shit! Okay, uh, I'll get your bag and the keys."_

"_Okay. I'm going to head to the car now."_

"_No, you stay here. I don't want the baby to fall out when you're walking."_

"_It's not going to slip out on its own Sam."_

"_Just wait for me please, I'll be back in two seconds." He said as he ran upstairs._

_

* * *

_

"Did we miss it?" Dov asked as he and Chris returned from the gift shop.

"No, nothing yet." Traci answered.

They had been sitting there for about 2 hours now and still no baby. Luckily Dov had brought some cards to play with to kill time. Another hour had passed until they finally saw Sam walking towards them.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Traci asked.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." Sam smiled. A round of hugs and congratulations went around.

"How's Andy?"

"She's great, a little tired by great."

"When can we see her?" Chris asked.

"They are bringing her to our private room right now, so you guys can see her and the baby."

* * *

"_Come on Andy just a few more pushes." The doctor said._

"_No. I can't. I'm too tired." She said as Sam wiped the sweat away from her forehead._

"_Yeah you can. You're almost there. Just a few more and little Swarek will be here." Sam encouraged._

"_Okay Andy I want you to give me one good push, I can see the head." Gripping Sam's hand Andy pushed._

"_It hurts!"_

"_I know it does, but it'll be over soon." Sam said kissing her hand._

"_The head is out. One more push Andy and the baby is out."_

"_Come on babe, just one more." Receiving a loving smile from Sam, Andy took one last deep breathe and pushed with all her might. Feeling a load of pressure being release the room was filled with crying._

"_Congratulations it's a girl!" the doctor smiled showing them their new daughter._

"_She's beautiful." Sam smiled with some tears forming in his eyes as he kissed Andy._

"_Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. Sam nodded and took the scissors from the nurse to cut the cord._

"_We'll get her cleaned up and she's all yours." Said the doctor._

"_Than you very much." They both said._

"_Here is your daughter." The nurse said placing the small baby in Andy's arms._

"_Hi baby. You're so beautiful." She smiled caressing her cheek._

"_Told you, just like her mommy." He said looking down as his wife and daughter._

"_The nurses are setting up your private room. We'll be able to move you there in a few minutes."_

"_Thank you." Andy said not taking her eyes off her daughter._

"_You did an awesome job." He said kissing her head._

"_Awesome does run in the family." She smiled._

"_Do you want me to get everyone?"_

"_Not yet, maybe when we're in our room. I just want to take it all in, just you, me, and our daughter."_

_

* * *

_

"There are some people to see you." Sam said as he walked through the door with everyone else piling up behind him.

"Hey guys." She said looking up.

"How are you feeling?" Jerry asked.

"We're good." She smiled revealing the tiny baby in her arms.

"She's gorgeous." Traci smiled as she stood on the other side of Andy.

"Did you guys pick out a name yet?" Gail asked.

"We did. Everyone this is Sadie." Andy smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked Traci.

"I'd love to." She smiled as Andy placed the baby in her arms. "I remember when Leo was this small."

The gang had spent an hour visiting the little one, passing her around so that everyone could hold her, before she had starting crying.

"And I think that's our cue to leave." Dov said as Sadie started crying in his arms.

"She might be hungry." A nurse said as she walked.

"Then it's definitely time to leave." Chris said.

"Thanks for stopping by guys." Andy smiled.

"I'll see you guys next week." Sam said as he was returning to work. Dov walked over and handed Sadie back to Sam. As everyone said their goodbyes it was back to the trio alone in the room once again.

* * *

After Sadie was fed Andy took a long awaited nap while Sam had burped and rocked his daughter to sleep. Andy had slept for about 2 hours, waking up to the sight of Sam standing by the window, with Sadie in his arms telling her a story.

"So daddy was on the job, a very important job, then next thing I know your mommy is trying to take me away." He said to Sadie who was looking up at him. "So mommy is trying to take me away, so I try to run, but mommy is too fast and tackled me."

Andy stayed quiet as Sam told his story not wanting to interrupt him.

"That was the firs time we met, and she took me away, on her first day on the job." He laughed. "But I was glad it was your mommy and not anyone else, cause if it was then we wouldn't have had you." He says stroking her rosy cheek.

"I might have gotten you on another day."

"Hey you're awake." He said turning around.

"How she doing?"

"She's perfect." He says handing Sadie to Andy.

"I love you." She says to Sadie. "And you too." She smiles looking up at Sam.

"We love you too." He replies kissing both his girls.

* * *

"Sadie, look over here." Andy said as she was trying to get her attention.

"Look at the camera little one." Noelle pointed as she was holding Sadie trying to get a picture. Just then Sam had walked and stood by Andy and smiled at Sadie, Sadie saw him and smiled back.

"Perfect. You need to be in front of her for every picture." Andy said.

"Does Sadie not smile for anyone else?" He asked the little girl sitting on Noelle's lap.

"She's just a daddy's girl isn't she." Noelle laughed as Sadie clapped her hands together.

"She's selective. She loves whoever fits her mood." He joked. "She was in love with Jerry the other day and then with Oliver."

"I'm going to go get her cake ready." Andy smiled handing the camera to Sam.

"Little miss gets to blow out her cake soon."

"Dada!" Sadie said sticking her arms out to Sam.

"And there she goes." Noelle laughed.

"You know you can walk now baby girl. Let's show Noelle." He smiled as Noelle put her down on her feet. Trying to find her balance Sadie looked around, admiring her surroundings, before she made eye contact with her father and started walking towards him. "That's it Sadie, walk to daddy."

Today was Sadie Swarek's first birthday. They had invited everyone over to celebrate the little ones big day. She was growing up so fast she was now walking and trying to talk up a storm. She looked like a mix of both Andy and Same, but the majority voted that her looks were more towards Andy, which Sam had no problem with.

"Soon she'll be running, and then running after bad guys." Traci laughed as she walked up to Sam, Sadie, and Noelle. "I have to say Sadie that is a very nice onesie you have on." She pointed out looking at her pink baby onesie that was designed like a police uniform.

"Uncle Chris gave it to her and she was excited to wear it." Sam smiled, thinking about earlier how they had laid out multiple outfits for her to wear and that was the one that she grabbed for.

"Alright guys time to sing happy birthday!" Andy said as she walked back out with the cake in hand. Walking over to the table she placed it down and lit the candles.

"Come on Sadie let's go see your cake." Sam says as they walk over to the table and places her down in front of her cake. Everyone then proceeded to sing happy birthday to the little girl.

When they finished singing Andy and Sam helped Sadie blow out her candle, claps and whistles ensued. Sadie then saw it as the perfect opportunity to have some cake and shoved her hands into the cake, everyone couldn't help but laugh. Squishing it between her fingers she looked up and saw her parents laughing. Leaning back up she stuck one of her hands out to Sam, in a way trying to feed him some cake, Sam of course leaned forward, but with Sadie being excited missed his mouth and got it all over his face. Even more laugher erupted.

"Way to go Sadie!" Jerry yelled.

"You've never looked better honey." Andy laughed. Andy soon then ate her words when Sam smashed some cake in her face.

"I'm going to have to say the same for you." He laughed.

Seeking revenge Andy grabbed some more cake and attempted to throw it back at Sam, unfortunately Sam had ducked, and Andy ended up caking Traci.

"Oh it's on." Was all that needed to be said. Cake was flying everywhere and everyone from Division 15 were dying with laughter.

"I'd have to say that this was a pretty good party." Andy said when the cake fight was finally over.

"It was. And this little one started her very first food fight." Sam laughed as they were cleaning her up in the kitchen.

"Hey guys I'm going to head out and grab another cake." Jerry said.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides I kind of don't want to eat pieces of cake that has been on everyone." He laughed. "And I'm sure this one still has more room for cake." Jerry smiled pinching her cheek.

"Thanks Jerry." Andy smiled.

Life was good for Andy and Sam. They had come along away and were now as happy as they could ever be. They had their family, they had their friends, and most of all they had each other.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
